Not Knowing Why
by Shules
Summary: A Rogan Story I made up while i was bored. About how Logan and Rory stopped being casual. Bad summary sorry! R
1. Greasy Hairspray

NOT KNOWING WHY

They had been doing this casual dating thing, for a little over a month now. He hadn't been seeing anyone else, even though he could. And he had a pretty good idea that she wasn't seeing anyone, besides him, either.

He was having a bad night, and he decided he wanted to go see her. He walked to her dorm running his fingers through his hair in confusion. _Logan Huntzberger didn't go to girls, they cam to him!_ He pondered this thought the whole distance to her dorm. He almost knocked on the door but decided against it. He didn't want to go through Paris; he knew Paris wasn't going to be much help tonight.

He remembered some of the times he had climbed in through a window in her room. That was definitely an option, a more romantic one at that. _Wait romantic, since when do I care about romance._ Squinting his eyes and shaking his head at the thought, he traveled around the building.

He had just reached her window when his face suddenly dropped and his heart seemed to plunge to his stomach. There she was, in her room, with _another_ guy. He closed his eyes and sank down to a sitting position, his head only centimeters from the window. His breathing increased rapidly and he almost began to weep. Almost.

Building up the strength to look in the window, he got up and slightly peeked his eyes over the edge. His eyes were just over enough to see, but not enough to be seen.

This slime ball had his over sized hand over, Rory's. She didn't seem to be pulling away. This guy who had his hands all over his Ace- _wait his Ace where did that come from? -_ was disgusting. Rory said something to make this man laugh, and his smile, nearly made Logan vomit. His hair was like a black wade of grease, that Logan wasn't even sure it was real. Logan chuckled at this consideration. Both Rory and her date turned to the window.

Immediately Logan ducked for cover not wanting to be seen. What did Rory see in that guy? He wasn't nearly as cute or good looking as himself. Logan sighed, and turned back to study this picture again.

Logan propped him self up and wanted to punch and kick his way through the window when he saw it. But instead he ran his fingers through his hair furiously. They were going to kiss! What was he going to do!?!? Just at that second, right before their lips touched, Logan's cell phone went off. He nearly danced at this interruption, but realized Rory moving closer to the window.

And like that he took off and hid behind a nearby tree. His breathing was off the charts and his heart beat was going a mile a minute.

Rory opened the window and called out, "Hello is anyone there?" To Logan that sounded, somewhat, like a plea.

Logan didn't answer and waited until she closed the window, which took her long enough, to come out of hiding. He started to walk back around to the front of the building where he found the horrid man Rory had been with, exiting her dorm room. Logan let out a sigh and a huge smile curled up his lips.

_What was wrong with him? Why had he cared? What was she doing to him?_ He started to sound like her with all of those questions. He ran his fingers through his hair yet again and started walking back to his room.

Logan unlocked his dorm room, and slammed the door shut making the glass of alcohol Finn had ripple. Logan threw himself on the couch and scrunched his brow contemplating the events of the night.

"What's wrong with you, mate," Finn asked plopping down beside him, spilling a slight bit of his drink.

"Nothing's wrong and nothing should be wrong," Logan hissed.

Colin walked out of the bathroom, took one look at Logan and asked, "What's wrong with Huntz?"

"Nothing's wrong and nothing should be wrong," Finn mocked.

Logan sighed and rubbed his face vigorously. Colin and Finn squinted at him. They knew something was wrong.

Finn patted Logan on the back and handed him a shot. Logan swiped the glass and chugged it down making no other facial expression.

Colin had been studying his best friend. He was stunned by how Logan was acting. Colin was pretty sure that there was no problem with Logan's family. If there was Huntz would have had twenty more shots by now. It definitely wasn't about school. Logan never ever got all worked up over school. It was like a rule for the three of them: don't care about school. Yes, that rule was right next to the one saying don't fall for a girl. It wasn't a girl. No. Logan never had feelings for any of the girls he was out with. Except for one particular girl. Then it hit him.

He asked, "So how are things with Gilmore?"

Logan stopped dead, in mid shot. Knowing that he had struck a nerve, Colin continued, "Yea how have you two been doing?"

Logan turned to him staring at him, with that Gilmore death stare Rory had taught him. Her stare always had more effect over people than his did. Sighing, Logan said in the most nonchalant voice he could manage, when talking about her, "Who cares? It's not like were boyfriend and girlfriend." He shivered at the thought of 'who cares'. Logan took another shot and stopped again. He thought about how great it would be to be her boyfriend. Then he shook his head and reminded himself that he would be putting his heart on the line.

Finn, finally, caught on and carried the matter farther, "Oh, come on Logan we all know you like her as more than a 'bed buddy.'"

Logan cringed at the phrase and almost slapped Finn for calling her that. Colin and Finn were right he did like her as more than a 'bed buddy', as Finn had so gracefully put it.. He has tried to deny it ever since he met her that day with the bartender. He never has feelings for a girl. No. He doesn't have feelings for a girl. But in all reality, he does.

"No, no I don't," Logan lied trying to reassure everyone.

"Yes, yes you do," Colin and Finn said in unison.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Not wanting to get in an immature argument, Logan stood up and wobbled over to his room. Logan striped down to his boxers and collapsed onto his silk sheets. Just before drifting to a dream world he yelled, "FINN! What were in those drinks?" Finn chuckled and Logan dazed off.

MEANWHILE

After seeing her date out the door, Rory let out a huge gust of air.

Paris emerged from her room and immediately questioned about Rory's date.

Rory sat with Paris and spilled everything, "His name was Mario….."

Paris interrupted, "Like the game?"

Rory laughed, "……that's what I said. Anyway, he said he was really into books, and wanted to see my collection,….in my room….."

"He is such a guy!"

"Yea, I know. He went directly to my bed and I sat down next to him. Apparently, I wasn't close enough and he moved towards me. He put his hand on top of mine and I swear. I was really uncomfortable, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I heard something outside which gave me an excuse to take my hand away and look over to the window. He was all sweaty and really disgusting. His hair was like a grease ball and I'm not even sure if it was real!"

Paris just sat there and said nothing, mouth wide open and her jaw to the floor.

"That isn't even the worst part in the matter. As soon as I turned back to him he was reaching in to kiss me!, Some body up there is looking out for me though, because there was this music outside, like a cell phone or something, so I jumped up, faster than a speeding bullet, and searched outside my window. I took way more time then needed at the window dreading going back over to him. I closed it after a good couple minutes and returned to Mario. I fibbed, and told him it was getting late and he had better go so I can make my classes tomorrow morning."

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're not going out with him again."

"You, guess correctly. So how was your date with Doyle last night?"

"Well we weren't at the restaurant very long," Paris started, "we came back here and you weren't home so Doyle took off his shirt and-"

"STOP!" Rory screamed, she brought this on herself, "I'd rather not hear about the sexual parts of the evening!"

Paris jumped up and yelled, "Why can't you just be happy for me?!" Paris stormed out, but before closing the door she informed Rory that she was going to Doyle's and left. Rory was quite happy that Paris had left to go 'do it', instead of talking about it with her. Rory shivered at the image.

Logan had finally, woken up out of his slumber. He had already missed two of his classes and didn't feel like going to the others, so he stayed home thinking up a way to tell her how he really felt. He wanted to tell her how he wanted their relationship to be. How he wanted strings. He was drawing a blank. Maybe he was trying to hard. The he started to become paranoid. Did he really want this? "Yes you want this, don't back down now," he told himself. What if she hated him after he told her? What if she didn't feel the

same way? What if she never talked to him again?

Logan laid there trying to think of 'What If she does', but all he could think of was 'What if she doesn't?'


	2. New Found Relations

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best ever and I hope you like my new chapter. And at the bottom, please take my questions into consideration; I really appreciate your advice! **

* * *

Logan awoke to a harsh sound of a blender having difficulty blending. Clutching his forehead, Logan forced himself up to confront the noise.

"FINN! What are you doing?!?!"

"I'm making orange juice, mate," he replied innocently.

Logan looked at his blender, which had a whole orange in it, partially shredded, "You put the whole thing in? In one big ball…," taking a closer look he realized something else, "With the skin still on! Since when, do you even drink orange juice?"

"New Years resolution." he seemed to ask.

"It's September!"

Just then Rory came through the door, and stopped their childish fight.

"Hey Logan," She greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey," he mumbled quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, and nothing should be wrong!"

She looked at him for a long time, studying his expression. He looked like crap. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Something was definitely not right. _Was he mad at her? What did she do?_

She the turned to Finn, and he just shook his head. Rory grabbed Logan's arm and led him to his room. After shutting the door she spoke, "What's the matter?"

"I already told you, nothing."

"Logan…."

"Rory nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone. Go hang out with grease ball and try out some of his hairspray because I can't deal with this right now!" _Grease Ball? How did he know about Mario?_

Logan continued his rant, "You know what? I haven't been seeing anyone else because when a girl comes up to me, all I can think about is you! I don't even want to think about anything but you. And if you don't want to be my girlfriend, then fine! I hope you and greasy are very happy together!"

"Your…..your….your what?"

"If you don't want to be my……crap"

"You just said girlfriend."

"No I didn't!" He said quickly, at that she looked at him skeptically.

"Fine maybe be I did, but I didn't mean it!" he shouted.

"Oh," her frown was visible, "Okay well…um…"

He acknowledged her facial features shift and mumbled, almost incoherently, "Or maybe I did."

She smiled somewhat, "No its okay, Logan."

"Okay fine! I do want you to be my girlfriend! I just don't know how to say it! I was going to talk with you about it a few nights ago. I was about to knock but I wasn't in the mood for Paris, so I went around to your window, to see you with Mr. I'm-the-reason-for-the-hole-in-the-ozone-layer!"

She chuckled slightly as he went on, "He was all over you! Luckily, my cell phone rang just when he was going in to kiss you!"

"That was you?" She spoke rather loudly.

"YES!" He shouted back

"Well thanks for the excuse to walk away from him," her voice raising more, he looked confused, "My grandma set him up with me and personally escorted him to my dorm room! What a freak, where does my grandma pick up these losers? And I do want to be your girlfriend Logan! I wanted to be your girlfriend ever since I met you!"

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she sighed.

"Really?" they calmed down.

"Yea," she said sheepishly.

He held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Dinner?"

"Sounds good"

"Pick you up at seven"

"Seven it is."

He led her to the exit pulling her in for a goodbye kiss, and then letting her out and closing the door behind him. He leaned up against one side of the door, as she leaned against the other side, both taking there new found exclusive relationship into consideration.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, here are my questions:**

**Should I end it here?**

**If not, how many more chapters?**

**And if you have any good ideas you want me to write about, please tell me and I will try.**

**Sorry that last one wasn't a question**


	3. Reactions

**Hey guys thanks for all the great suggestions, you are amazing! I tried to use every suggestion given, they were all great! Thanks again! **

* * *

His _girlfriend_ just walked out the door, to get ready for their date tonight at seven. Rory Gilmore, his girlfriend. He was ecstatic, but that single word still sounded somewhat ominous to him.

Unable to contain his smile, he walked out of his room to see Colin and Finn on the couch watching TV.

They glanced at him for only a moment, but soon averted their eyes from the screen to study his brightened face again.

"What's with you now?" Colin asked.

"Well," he started looking over at Finn, who was about to drink his orange juice.

But the beverage had only been in his mouth for a moment because Finn spit it out all over the apartment. Colin wiped his face vigorously; trying desperately to remove the fruit substance covering his face. Finn whimpered as he ran to the sink and scrubbed his tongue. He then rushed to the alcohol cabinet. He swiped and chugged a bottle of liquor and when he was finished, he had the most complacent expression.

With Finn still chugging, Logan continued, "Rory and I are officially together, exclusively!"

Repeating his former action, Finn proceeded to spray the liquor out of his mouth and onto the floor, joining the orange juice.

Colin's hands reverted right back to his face now coated in alcohol, "Finn please! So Gilmore finally has you wrapped around her finger."

Logan was about to protest, but Finn stepped in, "Yea, she has you whipped!"

He pondered Finn's statement for a moment and replied, "Yea I guess she does."

Both of his friends were completely caught off guard as he agreed with them and headed back to his room.

* * *

Word spread extremely fast, and Colin and Finn were definitely the ones to blame. 

"….and he just said that they were going to be exclusive and that he was whipped!" Finn exclaimed.

Steph and Rosemary sat wide eyed with goofy grins on their faces. Steph spoke first, "Well they are perfect for each other! It's about time they figured it out. I think this is going to work out really well."

Rose continued her thought, "Yea, they are so sickeningly sweet. The best couple I've ever seen. They are just like you and Colin, Steph."

Stephanie blushed but countered, "Yea and just like you and Finn, Rose."

Now the guys sat wide eyed, surprised by the girls' statements, "Um well I think it is time for us to leave. Finn my good man, let's go…now…hurry up!" Finn scurried behind Colin as they zoomed out the door.

The girls, hurt slightly by their reactions, still managed to giggle at how quickly they ran out.

* * *

Rory sat down at the table the waitress had given her and Logan. This was their third date as boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Okay well today is Thursday." Rory stated.

"I'm sensing there is more to this." He said.

"There is"

"Go on"

"Well, today is Thursday and tomorrow is Friday. Friday night dinner, with my family, and I think we should have your family over too. To you know, tell them about us."

"Ace"

"I know you don't have the best relationship with your parents, but they should still know. And I want to tell my parents and grandparents, so I think you should be there. Having them all over at the same time would kill two birds with one stone, even though I don't like killing birds, they are cute…"

"Ace"

"…except those ones who always still my sandwich at the beach. Those birds are mean. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, well I think we should inform they together. So what do you think?"

"You done?" she nodded, "I think it is a great idea, they should know. I'll tell them to come tomorrow night, and we'll let them know then."

She smiled and kissed him lightly, he was a great boyfriend.

* * *

Logan and Rory sat down on her grandmother's couch, waiting anxiously for his parents to arrive. As if on cue, the door bell rang and made Rory jump. Logan squeezed her hand with reassurance, and she smiled at him. Lorelai watched her daughter look so happy, and she knew that the two before her had something special, and without really knowing it, she approved.

"Shira! Mitchum!" Emily screeched.

"Emily! Richard!" Shira smiled.

"Shira. Mitchum." Richard greeted.

"Emily. Richard." Mitchum said.

"Mom. Dad." Logan murmured.

"Logan. Rory." They nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger" Rory said

"Okay enough." Lorelai sighed.

Everyone glared at her and she reached into another room, pulling out the maid, "Hey look everyone, dinner is ready!"

The Meal went quickly with only a little conversation. When the dinner was taken away, Rory and Logan decided to announce their news. They did, and when it was out on the table, Rory closed her eyes, fearing their responses.

There was an 'oh my' and a gasp or two and a 'this is great' and a 'Wonderful'. There were mostly smiles and surprisingly happy faces, and Rory and Logan were relived of all the stress.

* * *

Logan escorted Rory to her dorm room and even stayed a while and watched television on her couch as the cuddled.

She was nearly asleep but then she heard a knock at her door, but Paris jumped to get it, "I'm expecting a package."

Rory let her answer the door and kissed Logan. The kiss became more passionate, and she only broke away for one reason.

"What are you doing?!"

Rory jumped, "Mario?"

**

* * *

Oh cliffhanger!**

**This story is really fun and I know a great way to end it.**

**If you guys have anything else that you want to read about in the story tell me, I'll put it in!**


	4. The Return of Greasy

**Well I hope you guys like my new chapter, sorry this one took longer to post, I had to sort my ideas. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Rory jumped, "Mario?"

"What are you doing…with _him?"_

"Logan is my boyfriend!"

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"No, no, you were never my boyfriend!" Rory cried.

"We were going to get married, and have kids!" Mario shouted.

Rory felt like she was going to pass out! Marriage? Kids? "What! No we weren't, you repulse me!" stretching out every syllable she could.

"We're perfect together!"

"No, I only went out with you because my grandmother made me! I'm in love with Logan and no one could ever change that, especially you! Just leave us alone!"

Mario's expression mirrored Logan's as he backed out the door. Logan, who was still glued to the couch, watched as the greasy haired boy zipped out into the hallway, with Paris closing the door as quick as she could.

"Well that's all folks!" Paris speedily exited the room.

"Hey," Rory said softly.

"You love me?" he asked ignoring her.

"Umm…umm," she stuttered. Rory quickly squeezed her eyes shut, in fear of what his reaction might be to her accidental confession. _Oh man, I probably pushed him into this whole relationship thing, but we have been doing it a while. He's going to get scared and leave! Oh no, he's going to break up with me! Stupid, stupid Mario has to mess everything up! _Suddenly she felt her lips come in contact with what could only be Logan's. She was surprised by his actions, she thought that he would surely be gone by the time she opened her eyes. But there he was, kissing her. He was staying with her, even with the whole Mario incident hovering over their heads like a rainy cloud.

"I love you too." He said when they finally broke apart.

"You do?" she asked, caught off guard.

"Yea, Ace I do."

"Good, I thought you were going to run." She said, without really meaning to.

"I could never leave you."

She smiled at how sweet he was and kissed him again.

* * *

MEANWHILE: MARIO

Mario burst through the doors off his childhood home, not caring about anything he ran into, "Mother!" he called, "Mother!"

Mario's mother glided down the stairs. She was beautiful. She had a slim fit body and seemed to know how to pound the pavement just right. Her hair was silky and full of bounce, which failed to resemble her son's greased, sticky, and lopsided hair. She rolled her eyes upon seeing her son and took her time when climbing down the next 17 steps to the bottom of the case.

"What is it this time, Mario?" she asked impatiently.

"The Gilmore set me up with the most gorgeous girl ever, but she is…cheating…on me, no less with a Huntzberger!"

Her blood boiled at the ring of the richest newspaper mogul in the world. She despised the Huntzberger family and hated them with every fiber of her dainty being.

"How can I help?" she asked evilly?

* * *

"So Finny," Rosemary used his nickname carefully, "I've got a question for you."

They had been in their usual make out session, and she thought it was a good time to question his actions.

Rose started again, "Why don't you like…why don't you like… you know…commitment?"

Taken aback by this, he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes and knew she was serious, "There is a perfectly good reason why."

"Go ahead then."

"Go ahead what?"

"Finn!"

"Fine, Fine." He took this into consideration. Why couldn't he have a relationship? _Why can't I? I guess since Logan always was so against it… but why was he? Now he is a lovesick puppy, and I know he loves it. Why can't I be like that? Why can't I be in love? Or am I? _He glanced at Rose, still awaiting his answer. "I guess it was because of Logan," she gave him a puzzled look, "he is like our leaded, our head honcho, he's our best mate, I guess we just kind of follow him. Now that he is with Gilmore, I guess I could be exclusive. That is if you want to."

Rose sat wide eyed. She had no idea so many things actually went on up inside Finn's head. Did she want to be exclusive with Finn? Of course she did, she adored him. "I could be exclusive…if you wanted to."

"Yea, Yea I kind of do." She smiled brightly and pulled him into a big hug. She nearly squealed.

"But what did you mean by 'we'?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"You said, 'we' just kind of follow him."

"Oh, me and Colin follow I guess." Finn gasped and grabbed his cell phone, "I'll be right back okay?" she nodded and he ran out the door.

* * *

MEANWHILE: Steph and Colin

Colin had invited Stephanie, who his relationship with was completely casual, on a romantic boat ride in the river. He wasn't completely sure why though. But lately, he had been feeling really weird around Stephanie. He never felt like this before with any other of his, let's just say, casual buddies. They sat out on the front of the boat, just watching the world change together.

"Steph, I have to talk to you about something." He said finally breaking their silence,

"Yea." She replied. He was thinking a lot about how he felt when he was around her, when he kissed her, or even when he was just holding her. He was thing about how Logan finally changed for his one special girl, so Colin was just about to muster up the courage to do it himself, when his phone rang.

"It's only Finn, I'll let it go." She nodded, he started, "Well recently I have been feeling sort of strange around you." She looked slightly hurt, "No not in a bad way. But I don't know if I can do just this casual dating thing anymore with you. I want you and only you. And I was hoping you only want, well…Me." he blushed.

"Colin!" she kissed him hard and he took that as a yes. His phone rang again. But he immediately turned it off, whoever it was, they could wait.

* * *

Logan went to sleep thinking why he was on this Earth and what his purpose was, but didn't sleep for long because he awoke from his slumber to a knock at his door. He glanced at the clock, 1:00pm that was some nap.

He opened the door to see a face he recognized but no name came to mind. She let herself in. Her clothes were not weather sensible, and he still could pin a name.

"Logie! Don't you remember me! Silly me of course you do! Take me to lunch?"

He stood there with the most twisted expression on his face._ What?_

**

* * *

So basically I leave you hanging (sorry about that) with:**

** Mario and his mom planning something**

** two new found relationships**

** Logan and Rory in love**

** and a strange girl in Logan's apartment**

**Ideas are welcome! Anything you want to read about I will try to put in!**


	5. Trust

**Hey guys!**

**First off: My apology. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was kind of stuck, but now I'm back.**

**Second: Thank you for being so patient.**

**Third: Here is my new chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Logan stood bewildered at the strange girl in front if him.

Luckily, her phone rang, "Tanya here…"

As she talked on the phone, he shook his head in disbelief. _How did she find me? I thought I lost her at that party over at Colin's a few months ago._

When she hung up he finally spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Well some how we got split up a few months ago, at that wild party." She laughed hard and sounded like a garbage disposal.

Rory was walking to Logan's dorm. Ever since the Mario incident, they had become closer. Although, she still wasn't sure if they could work, because she feared him slipping back to his old ways. She went to knock on his door, but then heard a girl laughing and Logan talking to her.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"You are going to take me out to lunch silly!" the girl replied

"When did I say I would do that?!"

"Well I figured you were looking for me after the party, because I was looking for you," she said poking his nose, "and now that I finally found you, we can go out to lunch."

Rory grew angry and sad all at the same time. Logan had a girl in his room. It was a girl that was not her. Of course it wasn't her; she was standing outside the door listening in.

"Look," he said calmly, "I think you should go. I have a girlfriend already," Rory's frown turned up slightly, "and I'm in love with her, and she loves me back," now her smile grew even more, "and you can't just show up out of nowhere and expect me to go to lunch with you. So just leave."

Rory nearly jumped for joy at how _her_ Logan handled the situation. _Yes! She's leaving. _Rory thought, and then the knob on the door which she had been pressing her ear against turned. _Oh no, she leaving, and coming out this door! _She had no time to get away because the door swung open and at the sight of her, Logan paled.

"Ace," Logan practically threw the other girl out as he pulled Rory in by the arm.

* * *

Finn stood proudly next to his _girlfriend_. Rose was the best person in the world in his mind. No the best thing ever! That is beside alcohol. But he would never let her know that.

Colin stood happily next to his_ girlfriend. _Steph was beautiful, and funny and smart. He was lucky she picked him. Out of every guy in the world, this smart, gorgeous funny girl had chosen him.

Rose leaned against her _boyfriend_. She was so excited about their new relationship. Finn was the funniest guy she had ever met. She felt like she was floating on air. She loved almost everything about him.

Steph grinned at her _boyfriend._ Colin was so cute in everything he did. They were so alike but still so different. They were perfect for each other. There was nothing that could come between them.

They all sat together, at the restaurant, with goofy looks on their faces.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell rung throughout the mansion. The maid quickly scurried to open the door; she feared being fired like so many had before her. Mario and his mother stood there menacingly, scaring the poor maid to death.

They walked in without warning, but before entering the room where Emily was, they quickly changed their disposition. Their character changed from the look of death to a bubbly, carefree appearance.

Emily, unable to see past their facades, greeted them with pleasure, "Mario! Gwyneth!"

"We have little time my dear," Gwyneth stated blatantly, "We are here to inform you of your granddaughter's despicable behavior!"

Thrown off guard, Emily replied, "Despicable…..behavior? When? Where? Who?"

Butting in, Mario took it a little far, "First, I thought that we are doing okay, Rory and I that is. She had me over at her dorm. We checked out some books in here room. We almost kissed a couple of times. We were having such a good time. Then she asks me to leave, out of the blue, like I was some hobo off the street, she just kicked me out. And if that was the worst part, then we wouldn't be here. Then! Then I go to hang with her a couple nights ago. I stroll to her dorm, casually, calmly, and do you know what I see? Do you know what I see? Do you?" He was going a little over the top, "She's in there with some blonde guy!" Mario finished running his hand through his hair, then wiping it on his pants. There was a visible stain.

Emily stood there speechless. Mario's nostrils flared and his faced turned red. Emily mentally slapped herself for ever thinking that this…this…this excuse for a human being would be good enough for her granddaughter, "I'll speak with her," was all she said.

Gwyneth, unsatisfied with this answer, quickly grabbed her sons arm and left. Her son was going to marry into the Gilmore family, and this was definitely not the end.

* * *

"Ace," he repeated as she stood there looking into space.

"Who was that?"

"She's just some crazy girl that won't leave me alone!"

"Why did you let her in? That is if you didn't want her there."

"I didn't want her there."

"You said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. I love you Rory."

She looked up at his lips that had uttered her name, which they so rarely did. Did she trust him? Was he telling the truth? They had only been out once or twice as a couple, and had already said their 'I love you' s. They had been casually dating for a while thought. The only problem was that he was seeing other girls at the same time as he was seeing her. Could he change from his old habits? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to believe it. Then the question emerged again: Did she trust him?

**

* * *

Hey thanks again for being so patient, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated my guts. But if you still want to write reviews that would be greatly appreciated **

**Remember! If you have _anything_ that you want me to put in my story, there is a 97 chance it will be in there! You guys are the best!**


	6. Stepping Up

**NOTE: I changed my screen name, I wasn't too happy with my last one, lemonwave22 is fruitier, (obviously) and bubbly, which suits me better.**

**Sorry this took so long to update, my ideas are running dry. I know how I want to end it, but I'm not sure what will be in the middle. Again, sorry for the wait you guys are great.**

Thanks to theNameisAce for pointing out my mistake, i meant he wanted to move in with her. Sorry!

* * *

Logan just stood there awkwardly as he waited for her reply. It had only been a few seconds, but to him, it felt like centuries. He could feel his heart racing, and practically bulging out of his shirt. Logan never realized how terrified of losing her he was, that is, until now. 

Rory sat down and thought about what she was going to say to him. Her mind was tying itself in knots, conflicting with her heart and giving her a headache. She felt her pulse everywhere, her throat, her wrists, her chest, in her feet, everywhere. Did she trust him?

The truth was…

"I trust you and I believe you," Rory said calmly surprising ever herself.

Any sign of distress on Logan's face was replaced by relief. He took her in his arms and just held he like that for a moment. She leaned into him and let herself relax in his embrace. That's when he knew. He had thought about it. He had thought about it a lot before. He was never really sure though. He was never really confident and never really knew if he was capable; capable of having a normal relationship, which would lead somewhere good. But now, he was sure. He knew for a fact, and could say with such certainty that he was in love with her. Not like before, he was going to ask her to move in with him this time, He had fallen for Rory Gilmore, like so many had before. Now he just had to ask her what she wanted.

"We okay?" He asked. She nodded in response, "Dinner?" another nod, "7:00?" there was a smile and nod combination now. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. He put the pads of his fingers to where her lips and so gently graced his cheek, as if to hold the feeling there forever. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Finn had never felt so happy in his entire life. He was so glad Logan had fallen for Gilmore. If Logan had never done it, then there was a 99.99 chance that he wouldn't either. He never really understood why Colin and he were always stepping in Logan's foot prints. It was just something that clicked when they became friends when they were little. Logan just always stood out as the leader, and no one, and that meant no one, challenged that authority. Well, that was going to change. That was going to change, very soon. Finn was going to stand up and be the man that he was. He was going to be faithful to his new found girlfriend, he was going to try to listen in his classes, and he was going get less drunk. But first he needed a drink; maybe he'd try for New Years.

* * *

Logan arrived at her dorm looking great, as usual. He didn't bother knocking, he had a key. She informed him that she was just finishing up.

"So where have Colin and Steph been again?"

"Um they went on some cruise, and won't be back 'til next week." He replied.

"Oh. So where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet, I thought I let you pick."

"Aw how sweet."

She walked out wearing a short, mint green, strapless dress that showed off her every curve. It was a perfect combination of fancy and casual dress.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Um." He stuttered, having a hard time concentrating. "Actually could we sit for a minute." He had to tell her now.

"Okay," she said a little nervous.

He led her to the couch and sat down beside her. Still, holding her hands he looked in to her eyes and sighed.

"Rory," He started, she nodded "I want you to move in with me."

She just sat there staring at him.

* * *

Her son and she were rich, that was no mistake. But they were not as rich as the Gilmore's. And they were definitely not as rich as the Huntzbergers. Mario was going to have to marry into one of these families. The Huntzberger daughter was already wed, and, since he son was not a homosexual, Logan was out of the question. So the Gilmore –Hayden heiress would do just fine.

Just then, Mario walked in just in time to see the expression on his mother's face change, "What?" He questioned.

"I've got the perfect plan." She replied simply.

Gwyneth knew what to do. She couldn't get Emily to do something about her son, so she just has to find another was. Logan Huntzberger would just have to be out of the picture.

**

* * *

Like I said before, I am running low on ideas so, I know there are good thinkers out there, and people who want things in my story that hasn't crossed my mind yet. So PLEASE feel free to drop and ideas in you're reviews. Speaking of reviews, I love 'em, so keep 'em coming! **

**At the risk of being repetitive, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know you must hate me for taking so long, but I had serious writers block!**

**I hope you guys still want to read my story even though I to forever to update! The are only a few chapters left, so enjoy!**

**(Mario and his mom play into the next chapter.)**

* * *

Rory stood proudly in her apartment, his apartment, _their_ apartment. She was happily lounging on the couch, glad she made the decision to move in with Logan.

They had been going out for months now, and it felt right. Rory never had the feeling of comfort, warmth, protection, happiness, and satisfaction all at the same time. Logan had given her those feelings, and, when merely thinking his name, a grin spread across her features.

Logan walked in with a nervous expression, but at the sight of her smiling face, he began to grin goofily.

"Hey you," he said gently.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing much," he replied, playing with his fingers.

She noticed his restlessness and put her hands overtop of his. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hey let's go out tonight."

"Okay, where?" she asked.

"By the lake." He answered, referring to the small pond that was just outside their apartment. She nodded, and he added firmly, "I love you Ace."

"I love you, too, Logan." Rory said slowly, trying to read his face for clues to why he was acting a little strange. But she could get nothing out of him. _Dang, he's go his poker face on,_ she thought.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?!?" Finn exclaimed excitedly.

Colin gave Steph a peck on the cheek and she understood what he wanted her to do, by getting up and letting the two boys talk.

"What news?"

"The Logan news!"

"Finn, there's always Logan news."

"No, the Logan-Rory news."

"Finn, I don't get it, would you just tell me already!"

"Oh come on! The news!"

"What news?!"

"I'll give you a hint."

"Finn…"

"A HINT!"

"Fine.." Colin said, playing Finn's game.

"Doughnut."

"What?"

"That's the clue!"

"Finn just tell me the news!"

"FINE! Logan is going to ask Rory…"

"…For a doughnut?" Colin asked.

"No! For marriage!"

"What! How would you know, and what does that have to do with a doughnut?"

"Well," Finn started, "I was walking to the coffee stand the other morning. I decided to only drink alcohol at night. Anyways, I was going to get a doughnut with all that white powder on it, which, frankly, can be just as addicting as alcohol…"

"Finn! Get on with it!"

"…and I saw Logan go into the jewelry store. Myself, being one of the original Charlie's Angels, stalked him to find out what he was doing. I even tumbled on the sidewalk so he wouldn't see me! It was awesome! I got free gum, too!," Finn said, reaching around his back and pulling something sticky off his coat, "See!"

Colin looked disgusted, but not surprised, "Okay keep going."

"I went into the store and heard Logan say 'Yes sir, the one with the round diamond, can you inscribe it with Rory, please?'"

Colin dropped his mouth open, "We have to go find Logan."

* * *

He then heard frantic knocking at his door, and quickly slipped the box into his pants pocket, while rushing to the door.

As soon as her turned the knob, Colin burst through the door, with Finn not far behind.

"MARRIGE, Logan are you sure you're ready for this?"

Logan was suddenly happy Rory wasn't home, but wasn't surprised either. He knew Finn was following him all along, and he chuckled a little, remembering Finn rolling on the gum covered sidewalk.

"Yes," was all Logan replied.

"You're ready?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"You love her." Colin stated.

"Yes."

"Absolutely? Positively?" Finn questioned.

The other two gave him a strange look, but Finn did not back down. So Lagan answered, "Yes."

"We know." Logan's best friends said in unison.

"Good, now don't tell her. Don't even think about it until I propose to her tonight. Okay?"

They both nodded and turned to the television for entertainment.

* * *

He held out his hand for her too take, which she did, and led her down the stairs to the lake.

Rory's eyes widened in amazement, while she studied the sight before her.

There was a small table covered in rose petals, with two chairs at each end. A Champaign bottle sat tilted slightly in a cooler of ice, while, just behind it, the lake sat, sparkling. There were two swans taking baths in the water, and they looked so peaceful.

Rory was so intrigued by her surroundings that she almost didn't notice Logan kneeling on one knee in front of her.

She glanced at him and gasped at what she saw he was doing.

"Rory will you marry me?"

Her heart stopped and she stared at him blankly before saying….

* * *

**Ps. I don't know if she is going to say yes or no. I have to decide! But isn't it horrible she said no in the real show! That killed me! **

**Anyway read and review!**


	8. I Got It All ON Tape!

**Hey guys, this story only has a few more chapters to go! Anyway this chapter is kinda short—sorry! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Gwyneth plastered a fake smile on her lips, as she sat on Emily Gilmore's couch, listening her go on and on about a charm bracelet that meant so much to her. Gwyneth had already figured her plan, Emily had told her of this bracelet before, and it was really all she had talked about for the past month. 

The bracelet was multi-colored with small yet beautiful diamonds on every chain. It was inscribed with her name. Richard had gotten it for her on their anniversary last month. She had only taken it off to go the bathroom, so that she didn't mess it up and what not.

She smirked slyly as Emily went on.

Logan twirled Rory in his arms kissing her firmly on the lips.

_Flashback_

"_Rory will you marry me?"_

_Her heart stopped and she stared at him blankly before saying… "YES!!"_

_They each heard a screech, but they didn't think much of it; nothing could break them from their moment._

_End of Flashback_

He set her down and looked at her, both of their eyes smiling.

She was loosing herself in his deep chocolate brown eyes, when she finally jumped back and exclaimed, "I have to tell my mom!"

Logan wasn't surprised by this outburst, he was expecting it even, "I figured you'd say that, and that's why…." He trailed off and pointed over to an opening where a woman, in her thirties, was trotting over to them.

Lorelai was jogging over to her daughter and soon to be son-in-law, with a silly expression on her face, and her heels in her hand.

"AHHHHH! MOM!" Rory bubbled.

"HEY HUN!!" Lorelai screeched.

"I'm getting married!"

"Let me see it!" Rory stuck out her left hand, knowing exactly what her mother was referring to.

* * *

Finn watched as Logan got down on one knee and grabbed his camera to video tape it, snickering quietly. After a minute Rory didn't answer what was obviously a marriage proposal, and he suddenly felt his heart drop into his stomach in a feeling of pain for his best friend. He thought of turning off the camera, sure Logan wouldn't want that moment on tape, but he soon realized laughing and Logan twirling Rory in the air. 

He jumped up a little and made a girlish squeal, hating himself at the moment for doubting Rory's answer. He was in the middle of his happy dance when he noticed he stepped on a squirrel's tail. He quickly brought hid right foot up, only releasing the deranged creature from his clutches, and allowing it to attack his face. He screeched and yelled, but the two people lost in their moment didn't notice him.

After a moment of whacking the small squirrel with the video camera, he realized it was still on, and he quickly switched it off. Finn came out of his hiding place, deciding it was time to make his presence known.

"Hey loves!" Finn exclaimed, jumping up from the bush.

Rory screamed, startled and tightened her grip on Logan. Finn didn't no know what she was yelling about so, he immediately looked behind him and screamed at the top of his lungs, expecting some wild beast to be there (or maybe a wild squirrel).

Rory giggled at him, "Finn, you startled me!"

Everyone was laughing now: Rory, at herself when she realized it was Finn that made her jump; Logan and Lorelai, at the high pitched screech that had come from none other than Finn, himself; and Finn form embarrassment of not only screaming at nothing, but screeching like a shrill kazoo.

After a moment, Logan warned, "Finn, don't startle my _fiancé_, again or I'll give you something to scream about." Logan tried as hard as he could to keep a serious and straight face, but his smile was stronger than his will, so he stood there grinning like and idiot. _Rory was his fiance! _

"Not to worry, Logan. You don't have to give me subtle hints, that you to are engaged, I already knew!" Finn bounced.

"What, how?" Rory asked.

Finn simply held up the video camera, and popped out the tape, smiling broadly, "I got it all on tape!I already invited Rose, Steph, and Colin over to watch it with us. Come on!"

"Luke's in the car, I'll be right up," Lorelai said.

They others nodded and went to the apartment.

When everyone was ready to watch the movie, everyone paired off in two's. (Rory-Logan, Steph-Colin, Finn-Rose, Lorelai-Luke.)

The Gilmore's had already called Emily and Richard, and told them that they would be over the next night to make an announcement.

The movie, taken by Finn, began and, when Rory's said 'yes', the room was filled with 'awwwws'. Although everyone was happy and in a lovey-dovey mood, the next part of the movie troubled them.

You could hear Finn say, "Oops, sorry little squirrelly." Then screams and shrieks could be heard, while the screen seemed like it was being thrown around. Suddenly the picture stopped shaking, but then began to move up and down, like the camera was hitting something, which it was. Little and short squeals could be heard along with maniacal laughing. The girls covered their faces, while the men, looked at Finn with confusion and concern etched on their faces. Next, the television screen showed the squirrel lying, immobile, with Finn in the background, his hands up in victory. Then, the squirrel's body twitched slightly, causing Finn to jump and scream yet again. Finn quickly jumped up to turn it off, but when accidentally messed it up, the TV replayed his squeal, over and over again, until he finally just turned it off.

* * *

Emily called Gwyneth to cancel their plans for tomorrow night, for her daughter, granddaughter, and her granddaughter's boyfriend we coming over to make any announcement. 

Little did she know, this would make Gwyneth and Mario's plan much, much easier.

* * *

**Sorry not much Mario or Gwyneth, but I promise that they will both be in the next chapter, and they might even surprise you!**

**Rory said yes! Duh, I don't even know how I could think about her saying no!**


	9. The Plan Unfolds

**Sorry it took a while to update! I was on vacation, but after I finish the next and last chapter, I have the perfect idea for a story.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my! My hands are filthy!" Emily Gilmore exclaimed after opening the door for Lorelai, Rory, and Logan. The knob was, for some unknown reason, sticky, which made the palms of her hand feel unclean. 

She quickly led her guests to the living room and excused herself to the bathroom. Emily passed by the front door and heard another knock. She stopped and looked all around her for a maid, but, apparently no one was doing their job tonight, so she reluctantly placed her hand on the dirty knob, opening the door revealing Mario and his mother.

"Mario, Gwyneth! Well, what are you doing here? I thought I called to cancel," Emily greeted.

Rory and Logan jerked their heads to look at the door which now had Mario and his mother there. She noticeably paled at the sight of them, and Logan grasped her hand and held it tightly.

"Oh goodness! I can't believe we forgot!" Gwyneth gasped, in a fake surprised tone.

Emily, obviously not suspicious of them, invited them in, seeing as it would be rude to make them go home after coming all this way.

"Why don't you just sit down next to Lorelai?" Emily sat the down and finally noticed Rory's squirming figure. "Wait, is this too uncomfortable for you?"

Everyone shook their head, as Emily placed her bracelet lovingly down on the table next to Logan. Emily was going off to wash her hands. Gwyneth smiled as her son spoke up, "Emily, I'll escort you to the bathroom."

Emily looked at him strangely but then decided that is was a polite gesture, and agreed. He quickly made his way over to her, while no one noticed his swift movement, in which he brushed Emily's bracelet into Logan's coat pocket.

"Thank you," she said as they reached the bathroom. He nodded and made his way back to the others. As he walked in, he saw the way Rory rested her head on Logan's shoulder, and saw how she just seemed so…. so….so happy. He looked at Logan who did nothing but stare at Rory with love in his eyes. They were meant for each other; Mario inwardly sighed.

Gwyneth smiled evilly at her son, confirming that she knew their plan was in motion. Mario smiled weakly at his mother, not sure if he really wanted to do this anymore. NO he was sure he didn't want to this anymore. Why should he try to break them up, Rory would never love him, and there was nothing in the world that could change that.

"Logan can I see your jacket?" Mario asked quickly.

Gwyneth hit him on the arm, asking him with her eyes what he was doing.

"What?" Logan questioned.

Lorelai looked at Mario strangely, as did Rory, Logan, and Gwyneth.

"Your--" Mario started, but he was cut off by a distressed scream.

"Where's my bracelet?!?!?!" Emily screeched, frantically searching the small table where she had left her bracelet.

Gwyneth went on with the plan, despite her son's withdraw, "Well Logan is the closest."

Rory glared at her and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I was merely suggesting…"

"You think I took it?" Logan said.

"Well you are the closest…"Gwyneth said.

"Go ahead and check my pockets, if you don't believe me!" Logan shouted.

Mario cringed as his mother said, "Fine, I will!"

Logan removed his jacket and handed it to her. After one minute, Gwyneth pulled out the bracelet from the right pocket of hid coat.

Lorelai and Emily stared in shock, as did Logan. Mario hung his head down, as Gwyneth wore a triumphant smirk.

When Mario looked up he saw tears forming on the brim of her eyes. His heart broke into a million pieces as he watched Logan try to explain, but no words were coming out.

Mario stood up, "No."

"Mario!" Gwyneth scolded.

"No, Mom. Logan didn't take the bracelet," Mario explained.

"He didn't?" Emily asked.

"No, it was me…and my mom."

"But it was in his pocket!" Gwyneth complained.

"I put it there."

"Why?" Emily asked, surprised.

"I thought it would help break them up," Mario confessed, but all he saw were confused faces, so he went on. "I thought Rory and I had something, something special. Then…then he came along and ruined it all! He swept her off her feet, and she loved him! I loved her, and my mom desperately wanted me to be a part of the Gilmore family! So, we tried to break them up. I thought that if he stole Emily's jewelry, she would hate him, and they would split. But now I realize that nothing can break these two up, because they are in love and nothing will ever change that."

Mario quickly left the room and Rory followed after.

"Mario!" Rory yelled, as he stopped and slowed down. "Thank you," she whispered, and then kissed him on the cheek. A grease drip slipped down her cheek but she ignored it.

"Congrats," he said, as he held up her left hand revealing an engagement ring.

She smiled and watched him walk out. Lorelai then came into the doorway with Gwyneth in hand, and threw her out.

"I can't believe that," Emily whispered, embarrassed, and then apologized to Logan.

**

* * *

**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys this is the last chapter in this story, and it's kind of short. Thanks for all the reviews! I love them and you guys!**

**This is about their wedding, but please don't get mad at me, cause I've never been to a wedding and don't know exactly how it goes so….enjoy AND REVIEW! (Please)**

* * *

"I…um… never really had any sure things in my life, nothing really meant anything to me, I mean. I'd blow money like there was no tomorrow, spend time with girls whose names were unknown to me, and of course drinking was a big part of my life. But, when I met you Rory, life just seemed to fall into place, you know? I didn't depend as much on my inheritance, because you didn't care. All my time was spent with you or thinking about you, no one else. My friends and I don't drink nearly as much as we used to," a quite loud whimper echoed in the church at Logan's last statement. He tuned his head away from Rory for one second, to see Finn standing next to Colin, the best man, with tears streaming down his face, uncontrollably. 

"Finn!" Colin whispered harshly, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Finn chocked out, "What was that…," which earned him a glare from both the bride and the groom, "…oh, right, beautiful, continue."

"Thanks. I never really knew why I was put on this Earth, until you gave me a reason to really live. Rory, when I'm near you, nothing can bring me down, and when I'm not around you, all I think about is you. I can't imagine any one thing I would want more than I want you. I love you Rory, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The entire church reacted in a group 'awwww'. Logan rubbed the back of his neck furiously in response.

"Rory..," the Priest said, after the crowd quieted down.

"I guess it's my turn," Rory started. "Well Logan, there is not doubt in my mind, that I love you, and that's the funny thing. I've never, ever had this feeling in my entire life. I've told others… those three words, but, the truth id, I don't think I ever really meant it until I said it to you. You gave me confidence in myself that no one could ever take away. I was this uptight bookworm, who would have never, ever jumped off a however-many-story building, unless you were there with me, holding my hand. You gave me courage, and are part of the reason I am who I am. Also, at first, I have to admit, I thought you were a rich jerk, but you showed me a side of you, that I don't think very many people have seen. Not only do I want to thank you for that, but I want to thank you for giving me a real reason to really live. Like you, I wandered most of my life not knowing why I was put on this Earth, but then I met you, and everything just seemed to fit." Rory looked at the Priest, signaling she had finished.

After they exchanged the rings, they lovingly exchanged their 'I do's'.

"I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride."

They newly married couple enveloped each other in a passionate kiss, and then walked back down the aisle, as the Priest presented them as Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. Bells chimed and people clapped as Rory and Logan made their way out the door. Outside, there stood Mario, leaning against a light post, hair blowing in the wind, showing no sign of a gel or grease like substance. Rory smiled at him and he simply waved, his mother nowhere in sight.

After shaking a few hands, Rory and Logan made their way to the limo that would take them to where they were having the after party. Standing at the door, were Lorelai, Christopher, and Luke.

Rory let go of Logan's hand and ran over to her mother, who face was tear stained face and started a conversation, while Logan talked to her father and soon to be step-father.

Soon, Rory and Logan were back at each other's sides, and looking forward to staying that way for the rest of their lives.

THE END

**

* * *

YES! that's the entire story! I hope you liked it! please review!**


End file.
